Many communications applications require the linking of multiple different optical components such as light source and modulators. For instance, there is a demand for modulators that modulate a light signal from a light source such as a laser. These components are often designed so they work well together at a particular temperature. However, different optical components such as lasers and modulators generally respond to temperature changes differently. As a result, two components may operate well together at one temperature but fail to operate together at other temperatures. As a result, there is a need for an optical device that integrates multiple optical components and can be used in a variety of temperature conditions.